This invention relates to passive removal of heat from heat-generating components on satellites and other spacecraft through a heat conductor with flexible connection to a heat-sink in an exo-atmospheric environment.
Removal of heat from heat-generating guidance and electronic equipment on satellites and other spacecraft has been accomplished previously by heat tubes, phase-change medium, and reflectors in various combinations and in conjunction with various other components. This invention, however, employs flexible heat conductors, such as a heat-strap, to convey heat to unique forms of heat-exchangers. Prior art includes the following US patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. INVENTOR ISSUE DATE ______________________________________ 4,706,740 Mehefkey Nov. 17, 1987 4,673,030 Basilius Jun. 16, 1987 4,669,685 Dalby Jun. 2, 1987 4,580,748 Dalby Apr. 8, 1986 4,420,035 Hewitt Dec. 13, 1973 3,749,156 Fletcher, et al. Jun. 31, 1973 3,603,530 Easton, et al. Sep. 7, 1971 3,402,761 Swet Sep. 17, 1967 3,399,717 Cline Sep. 3, 1968 ______________________________________
The Basilius device, for instance, employs a heat tube in tube in combination with a heat-exchange plate. The two Dalby patents utilize reflectors to aid the heat-exchange of specific types of spinning satellites. Hewitt employs arcuate radiator panels in conjunction with heat tubes in a circular spinning satellite. Fletcher et al. uses a combination of heat tubes and louver-shaped cooling panels. Easton et al. uses a mere insulated box with an open end in relation to thermal-control factors of the invention. Swet employs a wick-walled heat tube in relation to a heat-exchange surface. The Cline device employs concentric inner and outer bellows containing vaporizable fluid in an expansible chamber between them with a heat source at one end and a heat sink at the other end.
While each of these devices has some form of advantage, none are conveniently attachable to an exterior of a satellite or other type of spacecraft. All are part of the satellite and designed into its structure. There is yet a great need for a cost-efficient and effective thermal-control device that can be attachable to satellites and other spacecraft without the exorbitant cost of customizing the vehicle to the thermalcontrol device. A space vehicle can be designed with a relatively simple and inexpensive provision for attachment of this thermal-control device.